finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Knights of the Round (summon)
Knights of the Round, also known as Knights of Round , is a recurring summon in the series. It is a group of thirteen knights based on the Knights of the Round Table from Arthurian legend. Appearances ''Final Fantasy VII Knights of the Round is the most powerful Summon Materia. It can be obtained from Round Island, a hidden island in the northeast of the map, only be accessed with a gold chocobo, or as part of the Master Materia set received from the Kalm traveler after defeating Emerald Weapon. When summoned, thirteen medieval knights attack the enemy party. Knights of the Round is a series of 13 individual attacks hitting all enemies with damage that ignores target's defensive stats each time at the cost of 250 MP. At its maximum, Knights of Round can do up to 129,987 damage to a single target. It takes one use of Knights of the Round to destroy most enemies. The only exceptions are the Weapons, Emerald and Ruby, the final boss, and chocobos. Knights of the Round's spell power is equal to 5x the base magic damage. Though not stated in the game, the final knight is King Arthur and he has a grander entrance and attack. King Arthur attacks with the weapon Excalibur. Director Yoshinori Kitase confirmed that, despite fan theories, the Knights of the Round are not the Cetra sealed away by Jenova. Final Fantasy XIV The Knights of the Round appear as the final boss of ''Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward in the form of Thordan VII and the Heavens' Ward using the power of Nidhogg's eye to assume the form of King Thordan and his Knights Twelve. The Knights Twelve wear armor and use abilities similar to those seen in the Final Fantasy VII summon. While King Thordan is the main enemy he uses an attack called Knights of the Round to summon the other knights (who then use one of their own moves) and uses Ultimate End as a last ditch attack. In addition, Sers Adelphel, Grinnaux, and Charibert, are fought as individual bosses within the Vault instanced dungeon. In the Minstrel's Ballad version of the fight, Thordan uses Knights of the Round in the last phase several times, calling different knights to his aid each time. Three out of Thirteen members are named "King Thordan I", "Flavien de Fortemps", and "Sylvetrel de Dzemael". The names of the other members remain unknown. FFXIV Thordan Painting.png|Painting of King Thordan I and his knights. FFXIV Knights of the Round.png|Thordan VII and his knights. FFXIV Ultimate End Charging.png|King Thordan casting Ultimate End. ''Final Fantasy XV The Knights of the Round appear in the ''Final Fantasy XV Universe as the spirits of former kings of Lucis. They reside within the Ring of the Lucii, passing on their powers and knowledge to new kings that inherit the ring, or to whomever they deem worthy of wearing it. According to the Final Fantasy XV Scenario Ultimania, the statues were created 2000 years ago to serve as coffins to each hold the soul of a dead king. From these coffins, the kings would await the coming of the "Chosen King." The statues were also intended to serve as the Wall that protects the kingdom of Lucis. In Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV, Nyx Ulric wears the ring and beseeches the kings of old to lend him their powers so that he may defeat Glauca. The kings agree in exchange for his life. The kings aid Nyx by activating the Old Wall, giant statues that come to life when possessed by the spirit of a king, which fight the giant daemons that Niflheim has set loose on Insomnia. In Final Fantasy XV, Noctis travels across the world seeking the royal arms that belonged to his ancestors, each possessing the power of one of the kings. During Noctis's final battle with Ardyn Izunia, the kings witness their fight beneath the Citadel. Noctis sits on the throne and summons the kings, who one by one fuse with Noctis and are absorbed by the ring, which kills him. The spirit of his father Regis delivers the final blow. In the beyond, the kings join Noctis in destroying Ardyn's corrupted spirit, ending the Starscourge and restoring the light to Eos. ''Final Fantasy Type-0 In the official novel version, the Knights of the Round appeared as a powerful Eidolon instead of Alexander. They are thirteen 30-meter tall warriors in red armor summoned by Kurasame, who has become a l'Cie soon after Caetuna died earlier in the story. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call The Knights of the Round appear in the rhythm-action series as the ultimate summon. Only a few characters can naturally call forth the knights, and their signature attack, Ultimate End, deals extreme damage to enemies. Because of the attack's power, failing to get a single Critical trigger in the Feature Drive will fail to summon the knights. Alternatively, equipping the Knights' Magicite ensures that any character can summon them, and that they'll be summoned successfully. The characters that can summon the Knights are: *Final Fantasy V'' - Galuf *''Final Fantasy VII'' - Cloud, Aerith *''Final Fantasy IX'' - Eiko *''Final Fantasy Tactics'' - Ramza ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival The Knights of the Round return as the ultimate summon, and as before, only a few characters can summon them exclusively. Their signature attack, Ultimate End, deals extreme damage to all monsters present in the music stage. The following characters that can summon the knights are: *Final Fantasy II'' - Emperor *''Final Fantasy V'' - Galuf *''Final Fantasy VI'' - Kefka *''Final Fantasy VII'' - Cloud, Aerith *''Final Fantasy Tactics'' - Ramza ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Mobius Final Fantasy Final Fantasy: Unlimited After The Knights of the Round are summoned by Kaze to destroy the Object Novas around the world. *A bladestorm of bonds, Sword Viridian! *The squall of fortitude, Kingdom Blue! *And finally, a prideful gale, Warrior Platinum! Followed by saying: "Slaughter! I summon you, KNIGHTS OF THE ROUND!" Final Fantasy Trading Card Game The Knights of the Round appear on a Shine-elemental card with their ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call artwork. ''Triple Triad Knights of the Round from ''Mobius Final Fantasy appear in the Triple Triad playable via Final Fantasy Portal App. Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances ''Blood of Bahamut Gration, the upgraded version of Gigant, bears a strong resemblance to the Knights of the Round. Merchandise Knights of the Round appear in the Final Fantasy Creatures range of figurines. Gallery Knights of the round ultimania.png|Knights of the Round explained in the ''Ultimania Omega. Knights of the round ultimania2.png|Knights of the Round explained in the Ultimania Omega. Knight1-ffvii-KotR.png|The first knight. Knight2-ffvii-KotR.png|The second knight. Knight3-ffvii-KotR.png|The third knight. Knight4-ffvii-KotR.png|The fourth knight. Knight5-ffvii-KotR.png|The fifth knight. Knight6-ffvii-KotR.png|The sixth knight. Knight7-ffvii-KotR.png|The seventh knight. Knight8-ffvii-KotR.png|The eighth knight. Knight9-ffvii-KotR.png|The ninth knight. Knight10-ffvii-KotR.png|The tenth knight. Knight11-ffvii-KotR.png|The eleventh knight. Knight12-ffvii-KotR.png|The twelfth knight. Knight13-ffvii-KotR.png|The thirteenth knight, Arthur. FFVII KOTR Arthur Model.png|Arthur with the Excalibur. FFVII KOTR Arthur Art.jpg|Concept art of Arthur and the Excalibur. PFF Knights of the Round Icon.png|Icon in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Ultimate End - Knights of the Round UR+.png|Ultimate End (UR+) ability card in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. FFAB Summon Knights of the Round Legend CR.png|Summon Knights of the Round (CR) Legend card in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. Etymology References es:Los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda (Invocación) pt-br:Knights of the Round (Evocação) it:Knights of the Round Category:Recurring summons